


i just wanted you to watch me dissolve

by Xekstrin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Background Freezerburn, Nonbinary Blake Belladonna, Other, like way way way in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: Blake Belladonna has a crush on the lead guitarist of the band and they are behaving very badly because of it.Ruby doesn't mind.[RWBY Rock AU]
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156





	i just wanted you to watch me dissolve

**Author's Note:**

> written for my friend Ruby (yes they have the same name)

Blake would never forget that night.

White Fang was playing at a club downtown pressed between a Chinese fusion restaurant and a food truck alley. The painted walls peeled over and faded and were repainted in patches, resulting in something that could be dated by the color, like the layers of the earth, or tree rings. The interior was dark and velvety with age and perfect, to Blake. When the crowd pressed together and danced for the opening act Blake swore sweat dripped from the walls. 

Blake tuned their bass as Adam went over the setlist, and then purposefully crossed out the last song.

Their bandaged fingers froze.

"Something wrong with Purrgatory?" they asked.

"Besides the stupid fucking name? We're not playing it," Adam said.

"We practiced it." Blake was careful to stay neutral, since losing their cool right before a show was likely what Adam wanted. When Adam wasn't outright looking for a fight these days he was looking for a way to provoke them.

"Stop whining and get ready. We're up next."

 _Just a few more shows and I'm done,_ Blake thought for the hundredth time. _A few more shows then I'm getting the fuck out of here._

The truth was White Fang always attracted a crowd. People loved them, or loved to hate them, either way it was always sold out. Adam's magnetism drew in fans like a cult leader, dark and filled with unholy fire. He reached for them in the crowd, leather-clad fingers outstretched like he could grab them all. Even Blake had been pulled under more than once, thrilled to be near him, thrilled to be a part of something so much bigger and so important. More than drive and more than passion, Adam held a leadership quality that made the pack animal in Blake come out to play. 

Right before getting onstage Blake took a quick break outside to smoke, hands trembling with pre-show jitters. Their hands also shook because that was the way Adam always made them feel, nervous and filled with too much energy, and sometimes, terrified.

When it was finally show time Blake got up on stage, angry now rather than afraid. Angry that they were still here and angry they were giving up another night to play with a band that was making them miserable, just because the money and the attention and the power was too hard to say no to.

Was Blake really that weak?

Compounding Blake's irritation, their new tattoo was still healing. They winced as the strap on their bass rubbed against injured skin. Blake was still weeping ink and probably shouldn't have come out to play tonight, probably should have covered the tattoo better, probably should have stayed home with their parents and not run off with an older boy who promised he'd make them famous.

Then, still angry, Blake glared out into the panting, sweating crowd.

That's when they saw her.

In a sea of crashing bodies the girl in the red hoodie was the only person standing absolutely still.

She looked at Blake and smiled so bright it left Blake reeling. If they had to put a word to it, red hoodie looked almost _proud_. Getting down to one knee as they played, Blake leaned forward and smirked down at her. And earned a broader smile in return. 

Instant. Yes, instant. 

Blake didn't believe in love at first sight but they'd traveled around the world enough and met enough people to know that sometimes people could strike against each other like flint and steel. It was a raw chemical reaction, and it could curl up and burn into an infinite amount of possibilities. 

After the show Blake went and sought her out by the bar and immediately grabbed her name. Ruby.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Blake had to shout into Ruby's ear to be heard.

She shook her head and then displayed her hands. Two bold black x's on the back of her palms. Under twenty-one. Of course Ruby had to be at least eighteen to get through the doors of the venue, but Blake mentally pumped the brakes a little as they tried to get more information.

"Then," Blake said, mind blank and struggling for a response, "Can I buy you a juice box?"

Ruby laughed in shock, lightly shoving Blake away. It wasn't a rough move at all; it felt like getting brushed by a summer breeze. "Fuck off!"

"A chocolate sundae? A glass of milk?" Blake suggested next.

"...I actually would like a juice," Ruby admitted. Every single finger was covered in a thick metal ring, and Blake admired how they glittered in the dim lighting when Ruby pushed her bangs out of her face. Every part of her was covered in metal, from the studs in her boots to the piercings on her face.

Conversation soon became impossible.

"...ay!" Ruby shouted, and the band playing started drumming even harder, and Blake wanted to leap on stage and kick their instruments aside so they could talk to Ruby without the distracting noise. "...eall... as... outside?"

 _Outside_! Yes. Blake understood that. So they let Ruby take a hand and lead them back out. Blake's eyes dropped to the x's on her palm and then up her arms. Ruby was tattooed, too. Another good sign. Not that Blake really expected this to go anywhere, but they still didn't feel good about the idea of doing anything with someone too young to know what she was doing.

Barbed wire and rose thorns circled one of Ruby's biceps, and her sleeveless hoodie was a little too small. It rose up when she climbed the steps out of the club, riding up and showing off her low-slung jeans.

Her underwear was red too.

Once they were outside Blake offered her a cigarette and she accepted. 

"You were incredible in there."

Blake stood there, soaking in the praise. "Thank you." 

Flicking aside the match, Ruby's eyes crinkled in pleasure. Thick black boots, scuffed and falling apart, crushed out the last embers. Adam called Blake unbearably pretentious for insisting on using a match for everything, but Ruby made no comment. "You write all the songs, right?"

"More or less." Blake realized they were still grinning, even though they had no reason to. Something about Ruby made them want to smile so bad their face hurt. Ruby pelted them with questions about their bass and their play style, insatiably curious. Blake was happy to answer, until finally lobbying back a question of their own. "You local?"

Ruby shook her head. "We drove down when we heard the White Fang was playing tonight. We're on tour too."

Interesting. "Who is we?"

"Me and Yang— my sister— and our singer Weiss."

The band members rung a bell where the face hadn't. Blake stilled between inhales, letting the smoke linger. "What did you say your name was?"

"Ruby." She stuck her hand out as her introduced herself all over again, for real this time. "[Ruby Rose.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWqMgiPf0T4) Nice to meetcha!"

Ruby Rose, one of the shining stars of the musical world. That Ruby Rose. Ruby with her superhero shtick of only wearing red, and the rose vine tattoos, of course, _that_ Ruby Rose. She was a wunderkind who graduated college ridiculously early and built all her own guitars, finding commonality between science and art. One good thing about meeting a legend in person was that Blake now could be fairly certain they weren't talking to a child.

That's how RWBY poached their bassist from the White Fang, and the band was firmly started.

They'd only been playing together for a year when things started changing. Ruby and Yang had started as a sister duo on the drums and the guitar, and then they'd crashed into Weiss. Pretty literally, in the hallways outside Goodwitch offices. According to the stories, Weiss had a bump on her head the size of her fist. It took a whole week for the swelling to vanish. And Yang had brought her flowers every day as an apology for her hard-headed little sister. At the end of the week Yang and Weiss had been tangled up in the same bed, and then the sisters heard her sing and it was all over. 

After snatching Blake, they were indestructible.

"Ruby?" Blake peeked inside the RV, looking for their leader. There were some lyrics they wanted to go over. Ruby wasn't in the hotel room and Yang had mentioned something about wanting privacy. Sometimes Ruby bunked on the fold out mattress on the cramped camper, preferring solitude in there to sharing a real room with three others.

No one around. So Blake took a moment of privacy for their own sake, sitting at the table and sighing. Closing their eyes and tilting their head back, they enjoyed the silence. 

When they opened their eyes, they took in the messy RV and wondered if it wouldn't be a bad idea to clean up a little, when a scrap of scarlet caught their eye.

Blake's body recognized it before their brain did, pulse pounding between their legs. Blake stared at the red underwear with little ladybug designs dancing all over the ass. Ruby had left her panties tossed over a chair.

Joining RWBY had been an experience. After that intense first meeting, Blake figured their instant connection meant they were meant to become a band. Blake threw everything into the work, focusing on being a professional. They were co-workers. Besides, it wasn't right to make moves on someone when her very buff and very protective sister was there watching.

The red fabric fit into their hand perfectly. Stretchy and candy-red and cheap and soft. Blake tested it, and knew they could rip it apart with their bare hands if they wanted.

Fashionably tight jeans had never been such a prison. Blake was uncomfortably hard, and yet instead of trying to calm down all they could think about was Ruby. 

They made a fist, holding onto the underwear and glancing around furtively. Already guilty, they still moved with quick steps before that guilt could catch up and stop them, and locked the bathroom door and sat down on the toilet. Hands shaking, they passed rough fingertips over the aching length of their erection. Even through the denim it was electric.

_Fuck, I've never felt like this before._

An animal again. 

They tried to fight it, sitting there with the feelings and trying to calm down. Until agony had them yanking open their fly and pulling their cock out, fisting it once before stroking fast and hard. Blake rubbed the underwear over their swollen head, a bead of pre-come darkening the fabric from peppermint to blood. 

_Don't come in it._ They wouldn't be able to hide that. So instead Blake pressed it to their cheek, imagining kneeling in front of Ruby while she wore it. Blake thought they could almost smell her arousal, but then they realized it wasn't just a feverishly powerful imagination. The underwear weren't clean.

 _Not clean,_ Blake thought, dizzy, inhaling deeper and feeling like they were on the verge of going insane, _not clean, not clean, Ruby, smells like Ruby, smells like where I want my tongue, feel it on my tongue and then on my fingers and my cock—_

"Anybody in there?"

A sharp rap on the door made Blake yelp. They dropped the underwear, squeezing their thighs together and covering their boner and turning away from the locked door. They wanted to shrink into a ball. "Uh, yeah. It's, it's me."

Ruby's voice sounded on the other side. "Whoops! Sorry, Blake. I'm just looking for my phone and I thought I left it in there."

Blake glanced at the sink. Sure enough, Ruby's phone was there on the counter. Irrationally paranoid, Blake felt that somehow everyone had seen them through that phone, maybe a call had rung and they were too blind with lust to notice, and someone had heard—

"Gimme a second." Blake strapped their erection behind the waistband of their pants and wore their big shirt untucked. They flushed the toilet, looked into the mirror as they washed their hands. Surely everyone could see, could feel, how aroused they were. Fighting the urge to hide forever, Blake pocketed the underwear into their big leather vest and stepped out. "Hey."

Ruby grinned up at them. "Sorry! I didn't mean to rush you out of there."

"It's fine." They had a hard-on waiting to be unleashed like the fucking Kraken and if they didn't get far far away from Ruby something bad was going to happen. "I'm gonna go out for a bit."

When Ruby asked _where to?_ Blake didn't answer, instead briskly walking away. Nothing satisfied them, and they were too mortified to try jerking off again anytime soon. So they laid awake at night, restless and unfulfilled, for months. _Fucking pervert!_ Blake screamed internally. _Fucking creep!_

But louder than that, _Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby._

 _What would she be like?_ Blake wondered, show after show. Ruby and Blake would play together, hips arched towards each other, and Ruby's eyes would close in concentration. Blake would watch her fingers fly over the frets, and imagined those fingers were playing over their bare skin instead. Then Blake imagined there were no instruments between them, and they were face to face with Blake's cock notched between Ruby's thighs, frotting against her standing up. _What would she be like?_

Blake tried not to think about it, and tried not to read into what it meant that Ruby was always touching them. Holding hands or stroking their ears or kissing their cheek.

_It doesn't mean anything._

On Ruby's twentieth birthday, she said, "I wanna get zooted," and Blake had a hard time telling her no. Ruby's talented, engineer-minded brain could build some truly impressive feats of electronics. There were always guitars in various states of disrepair around the RV.

And she had a proficiency for making a bong out of just about anything lying around. So Blake bought some weed and they lit some candles and pulled out pens and paper and started writing. 

The intimate lighting and their closeness and how intoxicated they were should have made them nervous, but Blake was always ever happy to be around Ruby. The loose barriers meant they cuddled up together, hands stroking over each other, faces buried into leather jackets. Ironically enough it was during times like this when Blake was _least_ sexually charged— weed had a dampening effect on them.

"You smell good," Blake murmured, giggling into Ruby's ear. "All over."

"Yeah?" Ruby grabbed their ears, petting soft velvet folds until Blake started purring. "Kitty. Kitty. Kitty. Kitty nose. You wanna write a song about being a faunus?"

"All my songs are about being a faunus."

Ruby thought about that for a while, then nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess they are. Even the ones that aren't about being a faunus are about being a faunus. Do you miss having a faunus band? I would miss Yang so much."

"It's different. Humans just don't get it, I guess."

The next morning their notes were an illegible mess and again they agreed that writing high was a terrible idea. 

* * *

  
  


Weiss and Yang were monogamous by nature and smitten with each other, so fangirls were never a problem. That just meant Blake had to simmer alone by the bar after every show and watch the usual amount of attention flung at Ruby by virtue of being the face of the band. Bassists were usually second-tier anyway, and if anyone sought Blake out, their surly disposition usually scared the rest off.

Of course there were those rare souls who were drawn in by it. Who didn't run screaming from the big scary faunus. So that's how Blake found their calloused hands being gently stroked by a strange woman, with long black hair and whiskey brown eyes. Blake didn't enjoy attention from strange women, usually, but being pet like that did soothe the beast in them for a moment.

Until a firm hand gripped the back of their jacket. "Blake!" Ruby's voice was sharp enough to be heard through the bar noise. "Team meeting!"

And Ruby dragged them away from the pretty woman and out into the parking lot. To their RV, and then inside, and then Ruby pressed them to the RV door with her hands on either side of their shoulders. 

"What were you doing?" she demanded.

"Nothing?" Blake answered honestly, taken aback by the fire in her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Is something—" Ruby's cheeks flushed bright red. "Yes! It's not right to take advantage of a fan, you know!"

Confusion turned into amusement. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, good! See that you do!"

"Is there anything else we needed to talk about?"

There obviously was, but Ruby couldn't muster up the will to take that final step. 

Just getting here had been pure instinct, Blake could tell. So they stood there, with Blake pinned to the door, and Ruby increasingly flustered. So Blake turned their head to the side, taking Ruby's hand and kissing her wrist.

There was something about Ruby that reminded Blake of Adam. That relentless ferver, that ambition, the way he took control. But Blake had never felt like this towards Adam, never felt tender and wanting and sharp. Ruby dared a little closer, and when she was close enough, they grabbed her by the hips and pulled her up against them. 

No more instruments between them, just clothing, but they might as well have been naked for how Ruby reacted. She gasped in shock, twitching. Then her hands stroked down over Blake's chest, envious, and Blake stood still and let her take over, let her touch them everywhere until she lingered near the aching stiffness between their legs.

"Is that... uh— is that—you?" Ruby looked up to Blake's face with curiosity, and just a little alarm. 

Charmed by her innocence, Blake said, "Uh-huh," and took her hand and pressed it firmer against them. She tensed up in surprise at first but then it was like Blake was one of the electric guitars Ruby liked to tinker with, and she was exploring their shape with a spark of curiosity. Focused entirely on Blake, she smiled when they started to purr again.

"I've never done anything like this before," Ruby admitted, like Blake hadn't already guessed. 

"It's easy," Blake reassured her, before their brain caught up with their dick and they added, "We don't have to do anything at all if you don't want."

"Oh, I _want._ "

The three words knocked Blake breathless. Then they purred in distress when Ruby dropped to her knees, unbuckling Blake's belt. The rapid escalation took them by surprise.

"Wait," Blake said in alarm, holding the top button of their jeans shut before Ruby could work it free. 

Flinching back, Ruby stared up at them, her silver eyes wounded. "Oh, crap. Do _you_ not want to? I didn't even ask."

"N-no, it's not that." But nothing about this went the way it did in their fantasies. A hundred times Blake visited this moment, dark and hungry, but never like this. They hadn't even _kissed_ yet. "...Maybe it's a little bit that."

Her face went bright red again and Blake hurried to reassure her. Kneeling down as well so they were on the same level, Blake held Ruby close, petting the back of her head. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, I'm sorry!" Ruby insisted, trying to wriggle free, but Blake didn't let her. "You don't have to be sorry! I don't know what I was thinking, this is so stupid, I'm sorry."

"No, _I'm_ sorry!"

Ruby made a frustrated, accusatory noise. "Blake!"

This was getting increasingly circuitous.

"We're doing this all wrong," Blake said. Before this moment they hadn't been certain there was a right way to do it, but if there was, it wasn't like this. "One thing at a time."

Holding the back of Ruby's head, they caressed the fresh shave of her undercut and she squirmed against them. Her skin was hot and still salty with sweat; Blake kissed her cheek and then Ruby pushed for more, stroking her hands all over their chest again. 

"I don't want to do it one at a time." She sounded desperate. "I want it all. I don't know how you can keep it together."

They fumbled, kissing briefly, and a knot of tension started winding in the small of Blake's back. Ruby pulled Blake's lip between her teeth, kissing in between nibbles, kissing with her silky tongue stroking Blake's.

Only the knowledge that all the windows were open and the door was unlocked stopped them. If Yang or Weiss walked in right now they'd never hear the end of it. It wasn't like Yang had a history of violence (against people who didn't deserve it) but this was already so off the rails. Blake didn't want things to get even more complicated. 

"Let's take it slow," Blake urged, holding onto her hand. They sat outside the RV because it was safer out in public, and Ruby rested her head on Blake's shoulder. "Okay? I want to make sure you aren't making a mistake."

"You really don't know how much I like you," Ruby said, "Do you?"

The next day was mostly spent driving to their next stop on tour. It was nice to be less on guard against their own feelings, but Blake still didn't know what the next step should be. They felt guilty about the strength of their desire, wondering why it was so much more intense with Ruby than it had ever been with any other girl. Blake wondered if there was something perverse and wrong with their feelings, wondered if maybe they were being unfair or overbearing or creepy.

"Overbearing?" Ruby asked incredulously when Blake brought it up. "Hardly. I wasn't even sure you liked me until like a month ago. And I don't mean _like-like_ , I mean as in, _tolerate_. Like I wondered if you secretly hated me, that's how distant you were."

Oh, no.

"I didn't want to scare you away," Blake said, voice quiet.

Worse than being in the same car was being on stage together. There wasn't enough space. It was like every twist brought Blake up against Ruby, until finally they stopped fighting it and leaned against each other, back to back as Weiss sang. They were both wearing tanks and Blake got a taste of how it might feel to have Ruby's body pressed tight, sweaty flesh against flesh, and the pure base pleasure of it lit a fire in them.

Once the setlist was done Ruby made eyes at Blake and nodded, and before they could question their own intentions, Blake followed.

Ruby pulled them into the unisex, single-person bathroom at the back of the dive bar and locked the door. Kissing Blake again, she was breathing hard from just a touch, and Blake realized no one else had ever touched her, and Blake remembered how intense and new everything had been when they were a virgin, and the idea made them more excited than it had any right to. 

"Poor Ruby," Blake said, voice low with a rumbling purr. "You must be so frustrated."

The same connection they felt when they'd first seen Ruby burned inside them. Blake kissed her deeply, holding onto her face and guiding her, and Ruby whimpered into it. 

"Do you have a condom?" Ruby asked. "Because I—"

"Turn around," Blake said, and almost melted at the expression of sheer _relief_ on Ruby's face. She did as they asked, palms pressed to the door as Blake held her hip with one hand, the other delving into the front of her loose jeans and touching her until she cried out. She was sopping wet, startlingly so. Blake growled to feel it, teeth scraping over the back of her neck as they played with her hard clit.

"More," Ruby whispered, taking Blake's hand and pushing it where she needed to be touched. "Deeper. _Deeper_."

Blake ground against her ass to ease some of their own tension, and just when they thought they were going to bust in their pants, Ruby suddenly tensed up. 

Blake closed their eyes and listened to every startled exhale. Ruby pulsed around their questing fingers, each gasp sounding more ragged than the last. It seemed to last forever, the aftershocks so powerful that Blake cautiously started teasing her again. It wasn't right to say they built her up to the second orgasm, more like she had never fallen. Instantly Ruby was arching against them, sweating and swearing.

"Oh my god." Ruby's broken voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "Blake, you're, you're perfect."

Stumbling back around, Ruby became needier, demanding to be kissed. Getting lost in it, Blake didn't realize anything was wrong until Ruby started pushing them away.

"Wait. It got real quiet out there, didn't it?"

Oops. Had the next band stopped playing already? But they had a long set list. How much time had passed there in the bathroom? It felt like only minutes but when the two of them snuck back outside, it had been a whole hour.

The two of them exchanged a glance. Sweeter than ever, Ruby took their hand and smiled at Blake. She seemed half-drunk from arousal and affection. "Are you okay?"

"I might need to go find somewhere private to um, take care of myself. But yes."

"Or maybe I could take care of it for you." But Blake shied away from the idea, distracting Ruby.

"How the hell am I going to get to sleep tonight knowing you're right next to me?" Ruby murmured, rubbing her thumb over the back of Blake's palm.

Blake would have followed Ruby anywhere she led.

They got their chance on Yang and Weiss's anniversary, and of course Ruby knew exactly how to play her sister. By the end of the day it felt like it was Yang's idea; two separate rooms the next time they stayed at a real hotel. Blake bought the couple a bottle of champagne, ostensibly for their celebration, but really out of gratitude. 

The elevator ride up was spent in tense silence. Ruby was a bundle of nerves, chattering so much she seemed to vibrate. Until Blake reached over and took her hand and she quieted down.

Once in their tiny room, Blake took their guitar out and settled down on the floor, quietly playing. It was their usual ritual to wind down for the evening. "Want to go out and grab dinner?"

Ruby sighed. "Not really. I'm exhausted and. I kind of just want to sleep?"

When Blake looked up at her, Ruby was wringing her wrists, seeming guilty.

Shifting the guitar aside, Blake patted their thigh. "Come here."

With Ruby comfortably on their lap, Blake resumed playing. It was an awkward angle, but their arms were long enough. And Ruby was soft, cuddled with her head on Blake's chest. Not too long after that, Ruby had passed out completely and Blake stilled.

They never wanted to move from this spot, with Ruby in their arms. Squeezing tighter and shifting until they were comfortable, Blake held onto her and kissed the top of her head. Taking one of her hands, Blake played with the callouses on her fingers, tracing lines over fading tattoos. 

When they looked down at her again, she was wide awake, eyes trained on Blake's distracted profile. She had thick, black eyelashes, so dark they seemed like they were painted on with an ink brush or delicately tattooed. Ruby might have been the youngest member of the band but she was also the fiercest. Every other scrap of clothing covered in spikes and studs, and her shit-kicking boots that she'd had since she was fifteen, and her hair that she cut herself. Even though she could afford better everything she wanted to wear the things she glued and stitched together with her own two hands, like a modern knight hammering away at her armor. _Stay away!_ it said. _I bite!_

She said as much in her lyrics as well, and to this day there hadn't been a single fight in her personal or professional life that Ruby had lost. Blake admired the hell out of her.

Ruby always seemed so small and so large at the same time. 

Her mouth covered theirs, comforting and gentle. The kiss turned heated quickly, one small caress getting more bold. Sucking her piercing into their mouth, Blake kissed her as slowly as they could. Her lips were soft and warm and so sweet, perfectly shaped for kissing, a beautiful mouth, a pretty mouth.

Finally in the privacy of their room, with a locked door and a real bed, Blake's rough hands swept up in Ruby's hair and held it out of her face as she wrapped her pretty mouth around their cock.

Toes curling, Blake stroked down Ruby's exposed neck until she had to pull away, giggling. "That tickles."

"Yeah?" Blake sounded warm to their own ears, warm and rough like whiskey. "Where else does it tickle?"

They stripped down to nothing at all, and Blake's fingers brushed over Ruby's thigh, up along the crease of her torso, and finally between her lips again. The anticipation had Ruby tensing up, and Blake kissed her to try and get her to relax but it didn't work. Already their body missed the warmth of her mouth, and Blake thought they might die if they didn't feel it again.

So the two of them twisted, side-by-side. Blake hooked an arm around her thigh, opening her legs to their tongue. Salty and hot, they parted her slit with fingers and a long, wet swipe. Ruby whined, moaned, grumbled in complaint, and finally pulled away from Blake again. "You're distracting me."

"Stop trying to multitask, then."

Ruby spanked them. "Rude." And Blake responded by pulling her clit between their lips and sucking until she started to thrash.

Out of the corner of their eye Blake saw the red ladybug panties tossed carelessly onto the floor. They smiled lazily, thrusting two fingers into Ruby, and felt her fall apart. With Ruby's come all over their fingers, the knot inside them finally unraveled, pooling into a puddle.

"Oops," Ruby said, breathlessly.

Blake sat up, chagrined to see the mess they had made, and grabbed their tshirt from the floor. Using it to wipe Ruby's face clean, Blake tilted her head up to kiss her. "That snuck up on me. I should've warned you."

"No harm, no foul." Ruby cuddled up against Blake's chest as they both avoided the wet spot on the bed. "I should've been careful where I was aiming that thing."

Blake sputtered with laughter. Clearly smug, Ruby scooted closer to kiss again. She still tasted like Blake, traces of it on her tongue when the kiss deepened into something sloppy and exhausted.

In the end exhaustion won over, and Blake was left scraping their nails lightly over Ruby's skin. They traced the rose vines on her arm, lost in thought, and wondering what would happen next.

"We need a bigger tour bus," Ruby said at last, sleepily, with her eyes closed.

"Agreed." Blake didn't want to sleep anywhere else but at Ruby's side, never again. "Also, will you be my girlfriend?"

Ruby's eyes flew open. "I wasn't already?!"

"Uhhhh." Blake floundered until they spotted the coy curve of her mouth. "...God damnit."

"The look on your face, though." Ruby wiggled, puffing up one of the pillows before settling down. "Sure, I'll be your girlfriend." Ruby kissed them again. "I was just waiting for you to ask."


End file.
